The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for communication between peers and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for collaboration between peers of an organization.
Different systems have been developed to try and help employees of an organization collaborate. For example, Yammer® (www(dot)yammer(dot)com) describes “a private social network that helps employees collaborate across departments, locations and business apps”. In another example, Microsoft SharePoint® describes “new ways to share your work and work with others, organize your projects and teams and discover people and information”.